1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a damper, particularly for an automotive applications, such as cupholders and ashtrays, which includes a reverse air damper and a latching mechanism. The latching mechanism has been adapted for structural flexibility and can compensate for improper operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use a damper for automotive applications, such as cupholders and ashtrays. Latches similar to a "push-push" mechanism, configured to be pulled instead of pushed, have not been satisfactory for such applications as the latch diamond has been likely to shear and destroy the latch mechanism if the latch was forced the wrong way during operation. While secondary springs have been used to compensate for improper operation of the latch, this has increased the cost and complexity of the latch, and has not been satisfactory.
Additionally, current latch mechanisms of this type have required an excessive amount of over-travel to activate. Similarly, current latch mechanisms of this type have required excessive latch diamond travel during the activation and deactivation cycle.
Current latch mechanisms of this type have not had sufficient structural flexibility.